mufandomcom-20200214-history
Conservative Party
The Conservative Party of Sivad, commonly known as the Tory Party are a socially and fiscally conservative party which supports the maintainance of the Sivadian way of life, and the status quo, especially as concerns specialists and social institutions. The support the power of the monarchy and business interests. The Conservatives control a plurality of the Council of Equals and form the Government. Party Platform Conservatives stand for less interference from the state in individual affairs, and those of businesses and organizations. Conservatives also believe that taxes should be low, and businesses free from 'red tape' and government regulation. They believe that the free market is the best way for Sivad to remain competitve in the interstellar marketplace. Conservatives stand for the rule of the law and support for the family. We recognise our duty to protect the environment for future generations. We believe that specialists exist to serve Sivadians, and that it is the responsiblity of a specialist's owner to control their actions. Conservatives want to safeguard the Kingdom of Sivad, maintain strong defence and uphold our right to national self-government. They believe in strong central rule of Commonwealth and Colonial countries. Positions * Specialists: Specialists are a valuable economic commodity, and their importance to the Sivadian economy requires that they be tightly controlled. Specialists are not persons, though they may have personlike qualities. They exist to serve the interests of Sivad, not to be served by Sivad. * Government: Conservatives believe in a small, sensible central government which maintains control over the Colonies. They support Sivadian institutions such as the Monarchy and peerage, and believe that these instititions, too, represent the people. * Economy: The economy flourishes when there is a minimum of regulation to interfere with the free market. Conservatives believe in equality of opportunity, and access to markets for Sivadians, but they abhor regulation of outcomes. Strong corporations make Sivad itself stronger. * Social Welfare: All Sivadians have the right to the support of the government in their times of need, but that support should be dedicated to returning the citizen to self-sufficiency. Sivad has and should continue to provide the highest standard of healthcare, but this should be accomplished through permitting entrepeneurship in the healthcare field. Conservatives support having both public and private health facilities. * Taxation: People should keep what they earn, and government should be kept small to minimize taxation. The government should avoid, as much as possible, deficit spending, which is an unfair burden on future governments and generations. * Foreign Affairs: Conservatives support a interstellar cooperation, but not at the expense of Sivadian interests. They believe in a strong defence and in a mutually beneficial relationship between the mother planet and her daughter colonies. Recently, the First Councillor has announced a plan to include representatives from Waldheim in the Council of Equals. * Environment: The Tory party believes in conservation of the environment, balanced carefully with the need for business and industry. Members of the Party * First Councillor Sir Fredrick Chamberlain * Sir Daniel Arndale, the Lord Lexxam Miscellaneous The Conservative Party has formed two of the last three governments. Sir Fredrick Chamberlain, the leader of the Party, has been First Councillor three times, the first person to do so in Sivadian history. The party color is blue, and their symbol is a blue rose. Category:OtherSpace Organizations Category:Sivad Category:Sivadian government